Betrayal
by superkandybratz
Summary: I guess you know how it feels now... Sokai.
1. Chapter 1

I stared in disbelief. I can't believe him. I mean I should've seen this coming right? Crystal tears formed in my eyes, as I ran from the secret place. I had to get away, anywhere but here. I eventually found myself curled up in a ball at the end of an alleyway. I was crying now. He did this to me, I only loved him and what does he do? Goes behind my back and betrays me. I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered exactly what I had seen.

_Flashback_

_I was running towards the secret place. I knew that Sora would be there, he was always there in his free time. I wanted to talk to him. When I got to the cave, I saw Sora and…Selphie. They were making out. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the drawing we had made for each other when we were kids meant something. But now, it was only a place to be leaned against when you were kissed. Tears ran down my face, but I quickly rubbed them away. And ran._

I opened my eyes. I can't go through that again. I got up and with the least bit of dignity I have left, I walked home. The night sky was just appearing when I had reached my front porch. I turned around to look at the house behind me. _It belonged to him_. I turned back around and put my key in the door. It was late coming home, especially for a goody-two-shoe like me, but to my surprise no one was home. But there was a note.

_Kairi,_

_ Your father and I have to go away on bussiness; we will be back in a month or so._

_With Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Of course. Just when I need a shoulder to cry on, they decide to leave me. _All of them._ But there was one person I could still call, one person I could still count on. I shut and locked my door and took the phone off the charger in the living room. I quickly punched in the number I learned by heart.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other line.

"Riku! You've got to help me!" I cried into the phone.

"Kairi, calm down. What happened?"

Although painful, I told him in detail of what happened.

"That basterd is so dead!" Riku shouted.

"Ri-" The phone went dead.

Sora's getting what he deserves. I told him I loved him, and this- I am holding back tears now- this is what I get in return. I hope that he gets his ass kicked, because I can't take this right now. But the weird the weird part about this is that Sora told me he felt the exact same way about me. I guess they were all just lies.

I trudged (a/n hey school taught me something) up to my room and face planted on my bed. And for the first time in my teen years, _I cried._ I cried till my eyes were red, my nose burned, and my pillow was soaked. It apparently wasn't a long time because I could hear shouting coming from Sora's house. I looked out my window, which conviently fce the front of his house to see Sora and Riku argueing.

I'm just spitballing here, but I think Riku is over there because of me.

**Let me know what you think about this first chapter. It's short and straight to the point, R&R. Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Riku, it's not my fault!" Sora said.

"How could you do this to her Sora! You know she had a crush on you."

"I didn't mean for her to see that…" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aha! So you admit that you were with Selphie!"

"Wait! Wha- No! I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

"Tell it to someone who cares."

"But I'm telling you the truth!"

Riku turned and walked away. "Tell me when you've caught hold of your sanity."

Sora watched as Riku walked away. "Damn selphie." He muttered under his breath. He walked back into his house and went up into his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and held his face in his hands.

**Sora's POV**

I am such an idiot. How could I let Selphie get into my head?

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the secret place… just sitting. Thinking actually. I wanted to ask Kairi if she wanted to be my girlfriend, but my thoughts were soon interupted by a certain brunette with emerald green eyes._

"_Hey Sora." She said._

"_Hey…Selphie." I said back._

"_So whatcha doing?" she asked 'innocently'._

"_Just thinking." I said pondering what selphie was really there for._

"_Bout what?" Selphie asked again. At this I stood up._

"_What are you reaally doing here Selphie" I asked curtly. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did. _

_She smirked. "Can't a friend just visit?"_

"_Not if that friend is you." I said coldly._

"_Now now Sora no need to be mean." She was looking me in the face now._

"_Selphie. What do you want?" I asked demandingly._

_She put her hands on my chest, feeling my abs, and got closer to me. My face heated up._

"_Wha-What are you-" _

_Her lips crashed down on mine, pushing me into the cave wall behind me._

_Being the hormone driven teen I was, I gave our arms were wrapped around each other as we commenced our make-out session._

_Sooner or later, (I was hoping a little later) we broke taste of her lips still lingering._

_But wait. Aren't I in love with Kairi?_

_Pushing her away, I stormed out of the cave. Good thing no one knew about this._

I am so fucking naïve. I better try and fix this mess I made.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone in my face, waking me up from an undisterbered slumber. Today I have to go to school, but _he'll _be there.

But life goes on and I just have to get over the fact that he _betrayed me._

I actually forced myself out of bed and got ready for school. It was 7:15am when I finally walked out the door. As I headed towards the school, I could hear someone calling my name. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and the certain blue eyed spiky-haired brunette who I was currently pissed off about.

"Kairi! Wait!" he yelled after me.

As much as I wanted to keep walking, I halted. Somehow all the feelings I still have for him keep me from dissing him right then and there.

When he caught up with me, I continued walking.

"Kai…" he started "I'm sorry, but just hear me out-"

"Don't want to hear it." I said coldly. We were at the school now.

"Huh?" he said confused.

I turned to face him. "Have fun with Selphie."

And with that I walked into the school building. For some reason, it felt good to get that off my chest. School might be better than I had planned.

I'm finally home from school. Complete emptiness. No one to bother me abou my day… Oh who am I kidding! My day was horrible, I wasn't able to talk to my best friend about it!

A familiar ringing interrupted my thoughts. It was my phone!

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped it open.

"Hey Kai, its Riku. I was wondering, do you wanna hang out at the beach today?" he said nervouslyover the reciever.

That was a shock. Usually Riku was hanging out with his senior friends… "Sure! See you later!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

**OOOOh! What next…jealously?**


	4. not sure

I want to know…do you readers really like this story? I know it's early but is it worth it to keep publishing. Please tell me.

Thanks

superkandybratz


	5. Chapter 4

I wonder what Riku wanted to talk to me about…I guess I'll find out when I get there.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

When I walked outside, I could feel two particular eyes boring a hole through the back of my head as I locked my door. When I looked up to "said person's" house, no one was there.

"I could swear someone was staring at me…" I said aloud.

I shrugged off this feeling and continued my short walk to the beach. But I couldn't help but feel that someone was following me….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sora's POV**

I am not the stalker type, but if it's Kairi, I'll take a leap out of my comfort zone.

I've pissed her off millions of times before, but never has she kept a grudge. I must've done something wrong…

I followed her to the beach where she was apparently headed. I saw her wave to some random guy when she got the shack.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

She's meeting Riku here! That's a sharp dagger to the heart.

I can't risk getting close to them and listening in, I'll get caught and she'll hate me even more than she already does.

From my far distance, I could see Riku and Kairi sitting next to each other on the beach, but Riku…he was leaning in closer.

The sun ws just starting to set. Oh no….

He wouldn't…would he…?

Their silhouette looked liked they had kissed!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…calm down Sora. This is what you get for cheating on Kairi with Selphie.

…Wait a sec! I didn't cheat on Kairi! But she won't listen to me….maybe if I try to explain tomorrow at school…

(NeXt dAy)

**Kairi's POV**

For once I'm actually glad to go to school.

I quickly got dressed for I had plans to meet a certain someone before school started.

I giggled at the thought.

I was ready and out the door in 20 minutes. I shut and locked my door before making the 2 block commute to school.

"Kairi wait!"

I turned around to see Sora in his pajamas chasing after me.

"Oh. Hey Sora!" I said cheerfully

He caught up to me and started panting. (Mind you I had only walked about a yard away from my house)

"Kairi…I…have…to…tell…you…something…" he said between pants.

I was confused. "What is it Sora?"

He had finally caught his breath. "Kairi. You have to believe me when I said it wasn't my fault when I was with…errr…Selphie."

"Oh, I know."

"I mean- wait y-you do!"

"Yeah, that damn hor gets on my nerve. She goes from one guy to the other. Stupid ass slut." I started to walk away.

_**Sora's POV**_

_**I can't believe it…I think I just got played…for the SECOND TIME!**_

….I must've been really stupid not to notice this earlier. Selphie's beem doing this for years, and hs tried to make a move on me (although I didn't know until Kairi told me afterwards) but Kairi would always be in her way…apparently.

_**I still don't get one thing…what was with Riku and Kairi yesterday…?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have 4 other stories to update…maybe 5 and it's just too much.**

**Unfortunatey, this story will come to an end between the next 2-3 chapters. But Fortuntley, it will all be according to plan.**

**Now enjoy this chapter! =)**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Kairi's POV**

Finally! I'm at school.

I looked around to find where Riku was, but he's not here yet.

"Boo." A voice said calmly behind me. I jumped, only to his pleasure and he laughed.

"Riku!" I said slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed again. "So did you talk to Sora?"

"Not…exactly…"

He sighed. "Just don't wait until the last minute."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean, 'last minute'?"

He looked at me seriously. "Only you would know." He walked away, over to his 'soon to be girlfriend' Diana.

I smirked, I had some blackmail.

The school bell rang and everyone rushed through the doors.

I wonder if I will be too late…but too late for what?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**~Lunch~**

**3****rd**** Persons POV**

Kairi and Riku were eating lunch with Diana when things, well got out of hand.

Selphie had taken, no DRAGGED, Sora out of the cafe against his will.

That blew a fuse in Kairi's mind. She abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room to follow them. As soon as she did, the room went dead silent.

Kairi caught Selphie trying to drag Sora somewhere and Sora was protesting that he didn't want to go.

She (as in Kairi) grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him away and approached Selphie.

"Hey slut! Give me my Sor-Sor back!" Selphie yelled at Kairi.

Kairi just glared at her. "Okay listen here Bitch. I've put up with your bullshit long enough. Now you are gonna listen to me. Okay? Sora or any other guys you try and get are not 'prizes' for your sorry ass. What is with you and your unhealthy obsession with guys? You seduce them, no let me rephrase that, you try and seduce them to get what you want, then leave them hanging. Here is my advice to you." She said clearly pissed. "Go find youself some dirty ass hoe that will accept you for the slut you are!"

With tears in her eyes Selphie ran away crying her eyes out.

"The hell? What is she crying about; I just told her the truth…" Kairi said with no real knowledge of what she said.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**~End of the Day~**

"Hey. Nice job telling off Selphie earlier." A random kid said walking by Kairi as she left the building.

Kairi was pissed at how many comments she kept getting, but shrugged it off. As soon as she had told off Selphie, Sora went missing. After asking various people, she got no other answer than 'he disappeared'; he didn't even show up to his classes afterwards.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay. Where did that spiky haired idiot go?

I mean there are not a lot of places a teenage boy can go to hide…I'm doomed. If I were Sora where would I be…?

I checked the candy store. Nope

The secret place. Nope…I was sure he'd be there.

Found him…in an icecream shop. What the-

"Kairi!" he yelped surprised. He was sitting at a nearby table.

"Hey Sora." I said. "I was looking for you." I took a seat next to him.

"Y-you were?" he asked a little shaky.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you disappeared too."

"Oh…well, I was here…"

No duh Einstein.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked getting sick of playing 20 questions…with me asking all the questions.

He looked around before answering (in a small voice might I add). "…hiding…"

Hiding from what? I got rid of the whore already…unless…he better not say what I think he's going to say.

"Hiding from what exactly…?"

He was silent, as if his life depended on his answer, and if he said what I bet he's about to say is true, his life sure as hell is depended on this answer.

"…you…"

Excuse me? Do my ears decive me. Cause I'm pretty sure he just said me.

"What to you mean you were hiding from me?" I ask trying to soumd mellow…oh lets face it; I can feel the blood rushing to my face in anger. I am NOT a happy camper right now.

"Well…I don't like the fact that I was saved from Selphie…"

I raised an eyebrow. I know that's not it.

"…by a girl."

There was a moment of dead silence before…

**SMACK!**

"What do you mean that you didn't like the fact that I saved your sorry ass from Selphie! Does it hurt your socalled manly stature? Well guess what, by being seduced Selphie, YOU HAVE NONE!"

And with that I stormed out of the shop, leaving a very confused Sora rubbing his left cheek which now had a red handprint on it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hey Riku? Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about Kairi?"

"…maybe…"

"…I'm hanging up."

In his time of need Sora decided to call Riku, probably the only person that can help in this situation.

"No! Please at least hear me out!" he pleaded.

"…fine."

"Well…I sorta told Kairi that I didn't apprieciate being 'helped' by a…girl."

"Dude. True or not you never, EVER under NO circumstance what so ever, do you EVER tell a girl that."

Oops…Sora took the wrong approach.

"Yeah, I figured that oout when she slapped me…" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Haha. You deserved that. I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

"Anyway…can you help me fix this?"

"Nope sorry…but my girlfriend probably can!"

"…You have a girlfriend?"

"Just asked her today…plus this is more of a girl problem, and it needs a mire femine approach for your issues."

Sora just nodded even though Riku couldn't see the nod through the phone.

"Let me just call her and put her on 3 way…"

Sora heard random keys dialed into the phone, and then it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Diana."

"Oh, hey Riku. What's up?"

"Well, I have you on 3 way with Sora, he needs some help and I figured you would give the best advice for his particular issue…"

"He screwed up with Kairi again didn't he?"

"…pretty much."

"Hello!" Sora said a little annoyed. "I'm right here you know!"

"Yeah, we know. So what exactly happened?" Diana asked interested.

The boys filled her in the details of their conversation earlier.

"Haha. I'm surprised this phonecall isn't about your 'mysterious death' Sora." She said.

"Hardy har har. Are you gonna help me or not?" Sora asked irritated.

"What Sora means is…" Riku started covering for Sora's rudeness "…what can he do to patch things up."

"I say give Kairi a day or two to cool off, and then apologize…that's pretty much it."

"Really, so I wasted about 45 minutes on something I could've figured out for myself? Thanks a lot."

Sora hung up.

He better not mess up again…

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Wow. Sora sure is a screw up... Review and tell me what you though about this chappie...I'm not posting the next chappie until I have atleast 5 reviews for it.**

**Thx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys forgot me….I wanted 5 reviews…and only got one… (Sniffle)**

**I just might end the story here, as a matter of fact, this is my last chapter, but I'm completing this. Enjoy.**

**+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Alright Kairi, just calm down. Just…_relax._Sora's an idiot and probably said the first thing that was on his mind. Yeah that's it.'

After speaking to Sora and slapping some sense into him, Kairi had stormed off to some random place to take out her anger.

"Now that I think about it, I _was…scratched that __**am**_overeacting…and I slapped Sora…my special Sora.

Well he deserved it…right?...right?

This mental battle isn't getting anywhere…

She groaned as she stepped inside her home. She saw too familiar faces as she shut the door.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Kairi!"

I hugged my parents tightly.

"I thought you guys would be gone for a month!"

"Well," Her mother started."Your father and I decided to come home early and-"

"Let's say we got in an argument…." Her father butted in.

"An argument? Over what?"

"Well, we were arguing over if you would be alright by yourself and your father…put in an obsurd suggestion that-"

"Anyway we got mad at each other and made up on the way here and well; now we know that we have to expect each other to say stupid things."

Why do I have a feeling this is some sort of a damned life lesson?

"Well, Kairi, we're going to go and unpack while you can continue what you were doing before we got here."

I was a little hesistant. "…Actually…I have to be somewhere right now."

I slowly retreated out of my house.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Told you she got in an argument with Sora."

"Yeah yeah, now help me unpack."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I ran across the street and knocked on the door. Roxas answered.

"Hey Kai-"

"Is Sora home?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room, why?

I pushed past him and started my acsend up the stairs saying 'hi' to both parents of the household before knocking like a crazy person on Sora's closed bedroom door.

When he finally opened the door, he lookd at me with a drained face. I've never seen his look so…**sad** before.

_Did I do this?_

"Sora, I just wanted to-"

"It's okay Kairi, I don't blame you for slapping me, and you don't have to apologize."

"But I want to!"

He remained silent, so I continued.

"I shouldn't have overreacted, it was sorta my fault getting you in this mess."

"No, no, it was my fault; I shouldn't have said something so stupid."

"…Yeah, but I overreacted and hit you, I guess I was just still really pissed about you betraying me for that slut."

He stepped closer to me. "I would never betray you for Selphie, it was just…a spur of the moment thing."

"I'd bet, I mean it was a spur of the moment when- nevermind."

"When what?"

"Oh nothing…" she said quickly.

"Anyway, I really want to make this up to you Kai? Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Hmmm….I have a perfect idea."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Aww Riku you're so sweet." Diana said licking her ice cream.

Riku was walking Diana home from a date he had recently taken her on.

"Well good night Riku." Diana said as he dropped her off at home after a little ways of walking.

"Heh, tonight went a little better than I though and no calls from Kai-"

Just then his cell went off. He knew it was too good to be true.

It was a text.

_To: Riku_

_From: Kairi_

_Meet me the islands_

"Guess I'm headed to the islands."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Is he here yet?" Sora questioned impatiently.

"He just got here. Are you ready for our plan?"

"Yea…but how does this have anything to do with wht I did?"

"…consider it as make-up bonding time."

"Works for me."

Sora and Kairi stepped out from the shack from behind where Riku was standing.

"NOW!"

"Huh?"

Kairi and Sora pelted Riku with water balloons.

"Gah! What are you two doing?" Riku asked now drenched.

"Eh…bonding?" Sora suggested.

Kairi snickered.

"I see you two have made up. Good for you, I just don't aprciate why I had to be punished for this…"

"It's part of my healing process." Kairi stated.

"Well, because of your 'healing process' I'm going to go home." He stood up to leave. "Enjoy the sunset you two lovebirds."

He left leaving Sora and Kairi to stare after him.

"Well…do you wanna watch the sunset while we're here?" Kairi asked timidly.

Sora smiled and took her hand and led her to the dock to watch the sunset.

Watching the sunset reminded Kairi of the times when the two were kids…before the islands disappeared.

"Hey Sora?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the sun for a moment to look at Sora.

"Yeah?" he said looking intently.

'You know this whole sequence of events reminds me of how friendships can strenghthen friendships and destory them too."

Sora sighed and pushed his bangs back. "Kairi, when are you going to realize…I want to be more than friends." He confessed placing his hand on top of hers.

Kairi looked into his eyes and only saw the truth and soon enough their faces were centimeters apart. They kissed.

And in that moment it was if all their acts of Betrayal vanished.


End file.
